Disgusting
by postalservice
Summary: Two drunk people who fancy each other get a dare. SSHG, please read and review! Rated just to be sure, mild swearing. Story is betad by the lovely RagamuffinSundrop!


Download the original attachment

Disgusting

It was going to be night full of joy and celebration, and that hadn't happened in a very long time. After countless years of fear, everyone could sleep soundly again without having to wonder when another attack was going to take place. Yes, Voldemort was destroyed, this time forever. Only twenty-four hours ago, Harry Potter had yelled out the two words that had changed both the Muggle as the Wizarding world.

Avada Kedavra!

The whole Order had gathered around in the big kitchen in Grimmauld place. Aurors, teachers, students and friends were all drinking butterbeer and fire whiskey. Even Severus Snape, feared Potions Master of Hogwarts, had joined the celebrations and drank along. Harry was surprised how much alcohol the man could consume, which was a whole lot, before even becoming lightheaded.

Over the past two years, everyone had matured and found a way to defeat Voldemort once and for all. No one had ever doubted Snape after Dumbledore explained most of his past during a meeting, which Snape wasn't present at. That was a good this, for he would have probable killed Dumbledore for telling so much about him, after all, he wasn't a very open person. Until tonight.

The children and some younger adults had gone upstairs to have their own party, away from the eyes of colleges and parents. Tonks was dancing with Remus; the two had been a couple for over a year now, after finally telling each other how they felt. Harry was dancing with Ginny; those two had been a couple for little over three years. Ron was dancing with Susan, who was now a member of the Order; they had been together for a year. Hermione, on the other had, was sitting on the couch, looking at the dancing couples and taking small sips of her butterbeer.

She sighed. Why couldn't she have someone to dance with, let alone have a decent conversation with?

"Miss Granger." She heard the silk voice of Severus say behind her.

"It's Hermione. After two yeas you'd think you would learn." Dumbledore insisted on calling each other by their given names, 'it was a very good way to become friends and rely on each other', he said.

"More likely a very good way for Potter to torment me." Severus had replied to Hermione, who had to hold back a giggle and only smiled.

"Hermione." He complied. He sat down next to her and leaned back against the fluffy pillows. "Are you still drinking butter beer? You have been of age for over two years," he looked at Hermione, "have ever even drunk the bloody thing?" Hermione had gotten used to Severus cursing after two years of working together on Potions.

"Well," she trailed of. Severus sighed and looked into the big fire. He held out his own bottle, his fourth bottle in fact, to Hermione who took it and sipped from it. She coughed.

"Takes some getting used to." Severus said.

"Great." Hermione said sarcastically and took another sip. She found Severus was right, it did burn much less and she took another sip. Severus watched with amusement when he saw how Hermione went from small sips to big swings and saw how she slowly became drunk. He opened himself another drink and drank until he couldn't walk in a straight line anymore.

He wasn't the only one, every single person in the room got drunk in little over an hour and Ginny suggested, drunk of course, that they should play truth or dare. Everyone agreed and they former a circle on the ground, mostly leaning onto each other for support.

"I'll start." Said Ginny happily, still very drunk. "I dare…Hermione."

"Shouldn't I choose whether or not I want a dare?" she asked.

"Yes, well, different rules." Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "I dare you to kiss the most unexpected person in the room." The boys sniggered. "No girls." Ginny added. Hermione looked around and looked at every male in the room. Remus, Harry, Ron, Severus…not much choice. She grinned and crawled across the circle, over to Severus.

"Severus?" she asked seductively.

"Yes?" he knew what was coming but hoped to go that he was wrong. Hermione straddled him and circled her arms around his neck, his breath caught. "What are you doing?" he hoped he didn't sound very afraid, which he was.

"What do you think?" Hermione leaned forward until their lips met. Severus put his hand on her waist to push her way, but when he felt Hermione slipping her tongue into his mouth, his eyes rolled backward and he closed his eyes only to proceed to kiss her back demandingly.

"Well, she loses the bet." said Susan. "That was the most predicable person, we all knew they fancied each other." Everyone agreed and went back to their game, leaving the snogging couple alone in the corner.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Severus Snape woke from the light that shone though the window in his room. He'd been living here, in Grimmauld place, for the past two and a half years and Potter had been so kind to give him his own room.

A sighed next to him announced that he wasn't alone in his room. He looked at Hermione who was laying in his arms next to him, her arm draped lazily over his stomach and one leg thrown over his. He smiled when he saw her snuggle deeper in his arms. As he looked around, he saw both his and her clothes thrown around the room.

Did they-?

"Shit." He mumbled. He closed his eyes, in a desperate attempt to remember what happened last night. He stopped when he felt the woman in his arms stir and wake up. She moaned and opened her eyes lazily.

"Morning." she smiled.

"I think we missed breakfast actually." He responded. When realization struck her she sat up, his arm still around her waist.

"Did we, you know?" she asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Severus said. He saw she had his t-shirt on he wore last night, a muggle shirt, a dark blue one. He was pretty sure she had nothing else on and absolutely sure he didn't have anything on. Hermione yawned.

"We should get downstairs." He nodded.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Hermione and Severus arrived at lunch, thinking to find only Harry or Ginny. But, they found everyone present, even Dumbledore and McGonagall. Hermione was a sight; the shirt of Severus, socks she borrowed from Severus and boxers she borrowed from Severus was all she had on. Even Severus only had socks and a pair of slacks on, not even bothering with a shirt, seeing that it was about 100 degrees outside and even warmer inside.

When they both walked into the room, all conversation stopped and everyone turned to look at the both of them. Molly and Arthur were clearly shocked, McGonagall couldn't even speak of shock and Dumbledore, being the crazy man that he was, only twinkled. Harry was the first one to speak.

"Decided to come down, have you?" he asked casually, clearly not bothered with the sight. The ones present at the party last night on shrugged and turned back to they lunch when they came in, they all knew what happened last night.

"What…?" McGonagall had finally found her ability to speak again; only, she didn't know what to say.

"Well," said Ginny, "pretty obvious isn't it? They finally shagged each other; we've been waiting for that for over a year." Ron laughed at Ginny's proclamation and knew it was true.

"Don't worry," said Harry, "I saw Severus use a contraceptive charm just before you went into his room." Hermione and Severus sighed of relief and took their seats.

"But…?" McGonagall sputtered.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said, 'they are both old and wise enough. I remember when…" he trailed of and both he and McGonagall blushed.

"What?" Ron asked. Severus made a disgusted sound.

"Uhh! You've got to be kidding me!" He said. "That is utterly disgusting!" Hermione caught on.

"Ewww…" she said faintly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"They, they, ewww!" Ginny too knew what was happening.

"Please tell that it wasn't in my house." Harry asked. Minerva and Albus shook their heads and blushed furiously. Ron was the only who hadn't caught on.

"What? What happened?" he asked. People shook their heads and turned back to their lunch.

"WHAT?" Ron tried again, but everyone shook their heads grinning and told him to shut up.

"I think I just lost my appetite." Severus mumbled.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Hermione said. "It was pretty clear they fancied each other."

"Yeah, but still." He lowered his voice so only Hermione could hear. "After you get an image, I think you would lose your appetite too." Hermione paled and pushed her plate away.

"Disgusting."

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

A/N: How'd you like it? I'm not making a sequel, so don't even ask. Review please, I want to know what you think and how I can improve, no flames please, just constructive criticism.

Tip: Brightwood – In Memory


End file.
